candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Yamadachi Azusa/My review of book 33, Saving a Spendthrift
My overall rating on this book : 6/10 CONTAINS SPOILERS(and these are just my opinions its okay if you disagree with some of them, but please don't flame me) Amount of romance : 4/10 This book is more Steve x Joni centric than Mikael x Joni centric, but there still isn't much romance in this book. It is focused more on Joni and her bad money saving skills. And also, Steve and Irwin's relationship. My review on the characters in this book Joni : This book made her look more like an Anti-Sue...Well, at least they didn't make her a jerk in this book. I wish the writers would give her more talents and less flaws! Among Candy Jem, she's my favourite girl because she is more realistic and relatable as a character, but the writers are making her too flawed now in the recent books! She's still my favourite character, though Emilia : Let me count how many times she hit someone in this book. *checks book* Hmmm, only one time? WOW!!! WHAT AN IMPROVEMENT EMILIA!!!!!! Steve : I honestly liked him in this book. Although he is rivals with Mikael, he is still a precious cinnamon roll to him, and he only gets mad at Mikael if he acts like a jerk to him first. I started liking him a lot more in this book! Mikael : Look dude, I know you like Joni, but can you please stop acting so obsessive and flaming the poor precious cinnamon roll? Seeing how scarily obsessive he is acting over Joni, I am starting to prefer Stoni over Jonkael(sorry Jonkael fans) Irwin : In this book, it reveals that Irwin can get really scary when he's angry, and he pinched Steve's ear when he came home really late. *shivers* Julian : (CONTAINS TRIGGERING CONTENT FOR JULIAN FANS DON'T READ IT IF YOU WILL GET TRIGGERED YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!) Honestly, I don't get why people like him so much! Yes, he has a soft side, but that is only showed VERY occasionally, among the many times he acted like an a****** in the books towards characters like Mikael, Irwin and Joni. I know he is protective towards Joni(though he acts abusive towards her), but I wish he would stop treating Mikael like c**p(even though Mikael does the same to Steve, but still...)! He even acts like this towards Irwin, who is supposed to be his 'friend'... I am questioning my past self for shipping this when all Julian does is treat Irwin like sh*t. If I were Joni, I would rather run away from home than take all this bull**** from him. Frankly, (CONTAINS EVEN MORE TRIGGERING MATERIAL) I HATE HIM please give his screen time to other characters that deserve it more like Sofia, Alex, Richard, Carmen, Dennis, Anthony and Richard Mia : She didn't get much dialogue and roles in this book ps.sorry if I sounded mad for the Julain part I'm okay if you like him, I just needed to rant Category:Blog posts